<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run by maealbert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594910">Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maealbert/pseuds/maealbert'>maealbert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Run - Mini Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Paget Brewster - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maealbert/pseuds/maealbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows a friendship between Hannah and Emily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Run - Mini Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777894</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630268">Run Mini Series</a> by myself.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It doesn’t matter how many times you leave, it will always hurt to come back and remember what you once had and who you once were. Then it will hurt just as much to leave again, and so it goes over and over again.<br/>Once you’ve started to leave, you will run your whole life.”<br/>― Charlotte Eriksson</p><p>The night was finally over. JJ’s wedding was a success. Then again Rossi’s been through three weddings, so why wouldn’t it be? As Emily danced with each member of the team, she made sure to save Hannah for last. She wanted to spend the most time with her since the two of them were the closest friends. “I need a favor..” She whispers in Hannah's ear.</p><p>“Anything..” Hannah responds.</p><p>“I’m gonna need help packing tonight.” Emily says.</p><p>She didn’t want you to be gone so soon if she had left the wedding that night by herself. Hannah is her person, like Meredith and Christina from Grey’s Anatomy. How could she say no?</p><p>“I’m in.” Hannah says giving her a small smile.</p><p>--</p><p>Hannah grabs an empty box off of the floor and places it on the kitchen counter. Grabbing the roll of bubble wrap, she tears some off and started to wrap coffee mugs up and placing them gently inside the box. While Hannah packs up the dish ware inside the box, Emily started packing her clothes into separate boxes. Hannah grabs a mug from the cupboard when it slipped out of her hands and hit the floor, shattering into a little pieces. Seeing the broken painted picture on the mug, you saw that it was the one you had bought her one year for her birthday.</p><p>2009</p><p>“Jayge.. I don’t know what to get Emily for her birthday..” Hannah says as she collapses into the chair across from JJ's desk. JJ looked up from the files that filled her desk, one her eyebrows raised. “I need help.”</p><p>“Get her wine..” JJ says before looking back at her files.</p><p>Hannah rolls her eyes and look around JJ’s office. Her eyes landed on JJ’s coffee mug. The dark blue mug with the FBI logo on it. An idea struck her head. “You’re a genius JJ.” She says jumping up from the chair and running out of the office.</p><p>Hannah remembered seeing a coffee mug at a cute little boutique in Georgetown with the Eiffel Tower painted on the side. She knew how much Emily adored Paris, so it had to be the perfect gift for her birthday.</p><p>Staring at the broken mug on the floor, Hannah bent down to her knees as you started to pick up the pieces. She hadn’t noticed she was crying until a tear drop landed on the the large piece of the mug in the palm of her hand.</p><p>“Hannah?” Emily calls from the bedroom. “What was that?”</p><p>“Uh.. Nothing to worry about!” Hannah calls back dumping the broken pieces into the trash can.</p><p>Dropping her sweater on the bed, Emily leaves the bedroom and goes to the kitchen to find Hannah still wrapping the cups. “I heard something break.”</p><p>“It was just a small cup. One that can be replaced of course.” Hannah says placing a cup inside the box. Emily walks over to the trash can and lifts the lid. She notices the broken mug in the can. Hannah stops what she was doing and turned to face her.</p><p>“It slipped…”</p><p>“Why do you look so upset?” Emily says walking over to Hannah. “It’s just a cup.”</p><p>“A cup that I got you for your birthday. You loved the cup. You used it all the time.”</p><p>“I know, Hannah.” She says laying her hands on Hannah's shoulders. She cocks her head to side as she looks at you. “But something’s telling me that this isn’t just about a cup.” Hannah lowers her eyes to the tile floor. “Come on, spill it.” She says. “What’s going on in that pretty, little head of yours?”</p><p>“It’s stupid..” Hannah mutters shaking her head.</p><p>“Not if it’s bothering you. Talk to me.”</p><p>Hannah lifts up her head so her eyes would look into Emily's. “You’re leaving me again..” She says as her chin quivers. “Am I being selfish wanting you to stay?”</p><p>Emily nods her head as she takes in a breath. “When Clyde offered me the position, you were the first person I thought of. I thought of how you’d react, how this would effect our friendship, everything really..” Emily leans on the counter across from Hannah. “I spent the entire wedding trying to convince myself that by doing this, it’d be a good thing.”</p><p>“And it is!” Hannah says. “I’m happy for you, I really am.. I just–We just got you back. I had to learn to live with the fact that you were dead for seven months. And now I have to live with the fact that you’re moving to another country for a different and better job.”</p><p>“I’m only a phone call away if you ever need someone to talk to.”</p><p>“Yeah, but things will still be different. I’m losing my partner.”</p><p>“But you’ll be gaining another one.” Emily says. “Hotch said he’s already looking a potential agent to fill my spot. She’s really good from what I hear.”</p><p>“But she isn’t you.”</p><p>“Why are you being so stubborn?”</p><p>“Because I’m tired of people leaving!” Hannah shouts. “My whole life, people kept leaving.”</p><p>“You can always come and visit me whenever you want.”</p><p>“With this job?” Hannah says. “Our friendship got reduced from seeing each other every day to a fucking phone call within three hours of you accepting the job.”</p><p>“Why are you being so hostile?” Emily says. “I never acted like this when you were deployed to Iraq.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare throw that in here.” Hannah says pointing a finger at her. “That was for six months and it was temporary! This is permanent, Emily!”</p><p>“And to think you’d be supportive about this..” Emily says shaking her head. “Don’t even bother finishing up in here. I can do it myself.”</p><p>“Emily..”</p><p>“No!” She shouts. “You made it very clear how you feel! Now just leave! If I knew you’d act like this, I never would’ve told you.”</p><p>“Funny how that’s the easy way now.” Hannah says shaking her head. “Fine..” You leave the kitchen and grab your things off of the top of the couch and go for the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 200</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on episode 200<br/>Season 9 episode 14</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Growing apart doesn’t change the fact that for a long time we grew side by side; our roots will always be tangled. I’m glad for that.”<br/>― Ally Condie</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few hours since Derek and Spencer found JJ’s phone laying by the fountain in the courtyard, since Will and Henry had come to the BAU under protection, since Anderson confirmed of Section Chief Cruz’ disappearance as well. Now the team was gathered in the briefing room going over what information they had.</p><p>Hotch made Hannah stay back at the State Department to try to get them to loosen up a little. To help an agent in danger. Luck was not in her favor. Getting back the BAU after a few hours of bickering with the State Department, Hannah walks into the briefing room to find Garcia and Kevin by the window. “Anything?” She says walking over to them.</p><p>“No..” Garcia sighs. “Any luck with the State Department?” Hannah shakes her head.</p><p>“Can you please get her to drink the tea?” Kevin says.</p><p>“I’m not a big fan of tea so..” Hannah says shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>“Thanks for the help.” He says making a smile spread across Hannah's face.</p><p>Garcia’s laptop starts to beep catching the attention of the three of them. “What was that?” Kevin says as the three huddle around the laptop. “Who’s Blackbird?”</p><p>“I have no idea..” Garcia says as she leans down to get a closer look.</p><p>“It’s JJ.” Hannah hears Emily’s voice. Hannah slowly lifts her eyes to see Emily standing in the doorway of the briefing room.</p><p>“Y-You’re here.” Garcia gasps as she straightens up. Just as Hannah had lifted her eyes, she slowly straightens up as well and stuffs her hands into the pockets of her pants.</p><p>“I need her location.” Emily says dropping her bag on the table. “Send it to my phone.” She says before glancing at Hannah.</p><p>“It’s sent.” Garcia says.</p><p>“Alert Hotch. Let him know that I’ll meet them there.” Emily says before exiting the room.</p><p>Kevin opens his mouth to speak after a few seconds of silence. “Anyone else feel the tension while she was in here or was it just me?”</p><p>“Nope.. Wasn’t just you, Kevin.” Hannah responds before leaving the briefing room herself.</p><p>Hannah sat her desk, her head in her hands as she leaned on her elbows. She lifts her head again just as two officers walk past and towards the bullpen. Seeing them pulling Garcia and Kevin out of the bullpen, Hannah stands up from her desk. “Garcia!” You call to them. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Call Hotch!” She calls back. “Call Hotch!”</p><p>Hannah reaches for her phone and dial Hotch’s number. “Hotchner.” He answers.</p><p>“Hotch, Garcia told me to call you. She and Kevin just got pulled from the briefing room. Where are you?”</p><p>“Craig Industries.”</p><p>“On my way.”</p><p>Hannah arrives at Craig Industry just as Hastings falls from the roof of the building and Rossi running out of the building. She and him both walk up to the Hastings’ body as the blood pools around his head. Rossi kneels down to the feel his neck, shaking his head at her indicating that there was no pulse. Rossi picks up Hastings’ phone and looks at it.</p><p>“Seems whatever information they wanted, they aren’t getting now.” He says, handing the phone off to evidence.</p><p>“JJ’s secure.” Emily’s voice comes through the ear wig. “We’re coming down.”</p><p>“Sorry you came all the way here for nothing.” Rossi says.</p><p>“At least he’s dead and JJ’s not.” Hannah says, holstering her gun again just as Emily walks JJ out of the building. “I’m gonna head back and save Garcia and Kevin.”</p><p>Rossi chuckles patting her back. “Call us when you get to them.”</p><p>“Will do.” Hannah says heading back to the SUV.<br/>//</p><p>“So how long till your flight?” Hotch asks Emily.</p><p>“Uhh..” She glances her watch. “Six hours.”</p><p>“Well.. Longer than yesterday.” Rossi says making everyone smile. Emily looks over at Hannah. Hannah had your eyes on the floor twirling the tiny straw in her drink.</p><p>“Hey,” Garcia says nudging her side. “What’s got you all quiet?”</p><p>“Nothing.. Nothing..” Hannah says shaking her head. “Just tired, I guess. It’s been a long couple days..”</p><p>“You can say that again.” JJ says, making Hannah crack a side smile. “You look worse than I do.”</p><p>“Yeah well. When you spend three hours bickering withe State Department, it wears you down.” Hannah says chugging what was left in her glass cup. “But.. I think it’s time for me to call it a night.” She adds hopping off of the bar stool.</p><p>“Aw come on, just a few more minutes?” Alex begs Hannah, grabbing hold of her arm.</p><p>“If I go any further than what I had now, I won’t be coming into work on Monday.”</p><p>“Yeah, let her go home.” Hotch says. “We need you on Monday.” He adds with a smirk.</p><p>“Drive safe, okay?” JJ says giving Hannah a hug. “And thank you for fighting for me.”</p><p>“Hey, what's family for?” Hannah says hugging her back. “Tell Henry I’m still on for tomorrow afternoon.” Hannah says before waving goodbye to everyone before leaving the bar. Getting to her car, she unlocks the doors when she hears someone calling her name. Lifting her head, she sees Emily crossing the street to the parking lot.</p><p>“We need to talk.” Emily says.</p><p>“There isn’t anything to talk about..”</p><p>“Yes there is.” She says, preventing Hannah from opening the car door.</p><p>“Then what is it, Emily? Cause it’s been two years since you’ve left. We haven’t spoken since..”</p><p>“That’s what we need to talk about..” She says. “We left off on bad terms and I don’t want that anymore. I had to hear about your engagement to Spencer from only Spencer and the others.”</p><p>“I wanted to call you.. But.. I was afraid you’d still hate me for how I acted. Which is why I never contacted you ever.. Or spoke to you when you got back here.”</p><p>“It’s not too late to make up.” She says. “I’m over what happened. I just want my best friend back… Please..”</p><p>Hannah couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on your face. “I’d like that too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tribute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based around the episode Tribute.<br/>Season 11 Episode 19</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You should learn from your competitor, but never copy. Copy and you die.<br/>- Jack Ma</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious..” Hannah says to Rossi as they both exit the elevator.</p><p>“I got the email just this morning.”</p><p>“Poker with Ringo?” Hannah questions, following him through the precinct.</p><p>“Hey, I have connections.”</p><p>“Can I join?”</p><p>Rossi chuckles patting her back. “Not this time.”</p><p>“Hey!” Hannah hears JJ exclaim. “It’s so good to see you!”</p><p>“I think they found her.” Rossi says.</p><p>Hotch made a last minute turn to New York. Emily needed assistance on the case once it hit the United States. Hannah and the others teased Hotch about dropping everything to assist Emily on a case.</p><p>//<br/>“You like her!” Hannah joked, with a little giggle. He gave her a straight glare but she only shrugs before picking up her book.</p><p>“Emily and Aaron sitting in a tree-” Garcia began to sing through the laptop resulting in Hotch turning it off.</p><p>“There’s no shame in admitting-” Rossi says before Hotch interrupts him.</p><p>“There’s no admitting anything.” Hotch says rolling his eyes. “She’s a friend who needs help.”</p><p>“Mmhm, right,” Hannah says nodding your head, not tearing her eyes away from her book. “Friend. Whatever floats your love boat, Hotch.” Hannah adds flipping the page in her book.<br/>//</p><p>“Brainiac! Love the new do!” Emily’s excitement pulls Hannah away from her thoughts. Instantly her eyes connect with Emily as she sets her bag down on the floor. “Hannah!” She shouts running over to give Hannah hug. “Gosh, I haven’t seen you since the wedding! How was the honeymoon? Garcia sent me a few photos but I want to know every detail when we close this case.”</p><p>“Shall we get started?” Hotch says nods his head towards the board.</p><p>“Yes, right.” Emily says as she leaves Hannah by the door and heads over to the table.<br/>//</p><p>“I swear, I might kill Garcia.” Emily mutters as Hannah hands a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Why? What’d she do?” Hannah asks mixing the cream in your coffee.</p><p>“She’s blabbed, that’s what she did.” Emily says, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“About Mark? Yeah, funny how I had to find out from the gossiper about your boyfriend and not straight from you.” Hannah says sitting down at the table.</p><p>“Oh..” Emily says, looking down at her shoes. “I was going to, I swear I was, but I-”</p><p>“Forgot?” Hannah says raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Hey, in all fairness, you didn’t tell me that you and boy wonder over there got engaged.”</p><p>“I didn’t forget to tell you, we were fighting. There’s difference.” Hannah says leaning back in her chair.</p><p>“Well, when you spill every detail about your honeymoon, I’ll tell you every detail about Mark.” Emily says, pushing off the break room counter. “Until then, we have an unsub to catch.”<br/>//</p><p>“Hey, Garcia, are you ready to go?” Hannah says, popping her head into Garcia's office.</p><p>“Give me a few minutes?” Garcia responds. “I just have a few things I need to do before we leave.”</p><p>“Yeah no problem, I’ll meet you out at the elevator.” Hannah says leaving the office and heading towards the elevator.</p><p>“Hey, is Garcia still here?” Emily says as she stops Hannah in the hall.</p><p>“Still in her office. Then again, she might be trying to sneak into Derek’s office again.”</p><p>Emily nods her head. “It’s still hard for her to let go of her chocolate hunk.”</p><p>“Oh yes.” Hannah says, nodding her head. “She won’t stop moping.. Help her out, will ya?"</p><p>“I’m on it.” Emily says, before heading down the hall to Garcia’s office.</p><p>Hannah stops in the briefing room to find Hotch and Tara debriefing the case. “Just wanted to stop in and say goodnight.”</p><p>“Night, Han.” Hotch says, giving her a slight smile. “I’ll see you Monday morning.”</p><p>“I’ll be here.” Hannah says patting the threshold before leaving the room.</p><p>“Hey, wait!” Hotch calls stopping Hannah on the stairs. “We’re just finishing up, wait for us at the elevator?”</p><p>“Aright.” Hannah says, before turning around and continuing the elevator. Hannah pushes through the glass doors to the hall to find the others in a group walking down the hallway talking.</p><p>“Hey there she is!” Spencer exclaims running over to her.</p><p>“We’re all heading out to get some Mexican, you in?” JJ asks.</p><p>“Ooooo I’ve been craving Mexican for so long..” Hannah says, hitting the elevator button. Both Emily and JJ look at you with their eyebrows raised. “I’m not pregnant!” She exclaims.</p><p>“Who’s not pregnant?” Hotch says as he and Tara exit the bullpen.</p><p>“Me. I am not pregnant.” Hannah says. “So can we please get off this topic and go get some food?”</p><p>“And while we’re at it, I want details on Mark. And details, I mean details. I want to know everything.” Garcia says as she grabs hold of Emily’s shoulders.</p><p>“I, however, do not.” Rossi says as he steps into the elevator.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll save it for a real girls’ night.” Emily says laughing.</p><p>Hannah parks the car at the airport drop off and lays back against her seat. Emily sighs as she stars out of the windshield. “Well..” Hannah says, turning off the car. “I guess this is goodbye.”</p><p>“Do you think Spencer would be mad if I kidnapped you and took you to London?”</p><p>Hannah giggles, shaking her head. “I don’t think he’d be happy with his wife and kid living in London without him.”</p><p>“Well I have known you the longest, it’s only fair that I get you-” Emily stopped talking as she turned to look at you. “Kid?! What kid?! You said you weren’t pregnant!”</p><p>“I lied?” Hannah says, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>“Does Spencer know?” She asks. Hannah shakes her head.</p><p>“I can’t think of a way to tell him. I don’t want to just tell him, I want it to be special.”</p><p>“Give me a couple days, I’ll come up with something.” Emily says before unlocking the car. “But I can’t miss this flight.” She says pointing towards the doors of the airport.</p><p>“Right, right.” Hannah says, hopping out of the car. She follows her all the way to the gates. The pilot of her plane waiting for her. “Call when you land?” Hannah says as the two of them hug.</p><p>“I wish I wasn’t leaving.” Emily sighs as she pulls away from Hannah.</p><p>“Tell Mark that he better take care of you or else he has to deal with me and dealing with a pregnant woman is not a good idea.” Hannah says, making Emily laugh. “Take care of yourself, alright? After seeing you go through this case, I got a little worried.”</p><p>“Well it’s done and over with it, I’ll be fine.” Emily says reassuring Hannah.</p><p>“Agent Prentiss.” The pilot says stepping forward. “We must go now.”</p><p>“Of course.” Emily responds with a nod of her head. She turns back to face Hannah. “Take care of yourself, too, alright? And this precious angel.” She says laying her hand on Hannah's stomach. “And give me two days tops to come up with an idea. London’s gotta have something over there to get the news to stick without it going over that curly head of his.”</p><p>Hannah giggles shaking her head. “Well get on the flight before you miss it. Your team needs you back there.”</p><p>As much as Hannah wanted to keep Emily here, she knew that would make her look selfish. London made Emily happy, made her feel like herself again. She started over and did what was best for her. Hannah missed her dearly, but she could never tear her away from something’s she enjoying. After all, Mark seems like a good guy for her.</p><p>Watching Emily turning away, she follows the pilot to the terminal. Hannah stuffs her hands in her pocket. She gives Emily a final nod of her head before the doors close for good. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling Hannah turns on her heels and leave the airport.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Taboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based around episode Taboo<br/>Season 12 Episode 3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Before you were born I carried you under my heart. From the moment you arrived in this world until the moment I leave it, I will always carry you in my heart.”<br/>~Mandy Harrison</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at her baby bump, Hannah gave it a little rub. “Good morning.” Spencer says, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “You left early this morning."</p><p>“Cruz asked me to come in a little early to finish a case report, I didn’t want to wake you.” Hannah responds, spinning her chair around as he walks over to his own desk. “Have you spoken to Hotch yet?”</p><p>Spencer shakes his head. “Have you?”</p><p>“No.” Hannah says sighing. “I wonder why he was given a special assignment.” Hannah continues, thinking back to what Rossi had told the team. “Especially without us.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Spencer says, sitting down at his desk.</p><p>“Good morning.” JJ says as she walks over to the desk, a bright smile on her face.</p><p>“Someone’s rather chipper this morning.” You say, leaning back in your chair. “What’s got you all happy?”</p><p>“Oh, just finally got a free weekend without the kiddos coming up.” JJ says. “I was able to convince my mother to come watch the kids while Will and I go a cabin for some alone time.”</p><p>“You could’ve just asked us to do it.” Hannah says. “They could be good practice for us. After all, we’re getting closer to this baby being due.”</p><p>JJ smiles as she sits down at her desk. “So how’re you feeling? Baby’s okay? You okay?”</p><p>“Yes and yes.” Hannah says, rubbing her stomach again. “Only three more weeks before it makes its debut.”<br/>//</p><p>Typing away on her computer, Hannah feels a small pain in her stomach. She looks down at her stomach as she holds it on the side. Once it subsided she refocused herself on her work, leaning her head to look at the file on her desk. It was only nine o’clock now and it felt so much later than that.</p><p>“Some things never change.” Hannah hears a voice speak.</p><p>“Hey you!” JJ exclaims, running over to hug Emily.</p><p>“Hi!” Emily says, laughing before the two ladies kiss each other’s cheek.</p><p>“Welcome back!” Spencer says, running over himself to give her a hug. “Doughnuts?” He says, catching your attention. “Did you happen to get–”</p><p>“Chocolate frosted with sprinkles? Yes.. How I forget your favorite?”</p><p>“It’s so great to see you.” JJ says, reaching in to take a doughnut. “Even if it’s only temporary.”</p><p>“Well, when Hotch called me, and told me the director tapped for special assignment, I wanted to help out, more so when he said that you guys still have escaped serial killer you have to catch, on top of your normal caseload?” Emily explained, JJ and Spencer both nodding their heads.</p><p>Hannah feels another pain in her stomach, but managing to hide it from the others so they didn’t worry.</p><p>“Lewis is going to be sorry that she missed you.” Spencer says.</p><p>“Oh yeah, me too.” Emily says as she heads over to an empty desk. One that was actually Luke’s desk.</p><p>“Oh uh, that’s actually Luke Alvez’s desk.” Spencer speaks up as Emily begins to set her bags down.</p><p>“Really? It looks empty.”</p><p>“Well he, uh, travels light.” JJ adds.</p><p>“Garcia said he was ex-army.” Emily began to talk. Hannah instantly knew where this was going. A smirk spread across her face as she leaned on he desk waiting to hear what Emily had to say about Luke. “He came over from the fugitive task force."</p><p>“Yeah, you’re gonna love him.” Spencer says, nodding his head.</p><p>“You know, the lack the of personal items on his desk could stem from his days as a fugitive hunter. He probably felt like he was never in one place long enough to dig in. I mean, no family photos, no significant others,” Hannah sees Luke walk in, her smile grow bigger. JJ and Spencer noticed him walking in as well. Both trying to hide their smiles. “Not even a plant to over water.” Hannah covers her mouth to stifle her giggles. “I mean, this Alvez could be a real loner type.” This made Hannah laugh, making a smile spread across Luke’s face. JJ tried to warn Emily while Reid scratched the back of his head. “Someone could have done a real number on this guy, an ex maybe. I mean no doubt the army taught him order and discipline, but a desk like this could mean that he has commitment issues,” Luke, slowly and silently, lays his bag on his desk behind Emily, careful not to intrude on her attempt at profiling him. Finally seeing the looks on JJ’s and Spencer’s face, Emily's face falls. “He’s behind me right now, isn’t he?”</p><p>JJ chuckles as Spencer begins to introduce the two. “Luke Alvez, meet Emily Prentiss.” He says as Emily turns around to face Luke.</p><p>“Hey, nice to meet you.” She says extending her hand out to him.</p><p>“Hey.” He says chuckling with a smile.</p><p>“Ohhh this was too good.” Hannah says, standing up from her desk.</p><p>“Why didn’t you warn me?” Emily says, turning her head to look at Hannah.</p><p>“I wanted to see how this would play out.” Hannah says, laughing. Spencer wraps his arm around her waist.</p><p>“I, uh.. I didn’t.. If I had.. I mean..” Emily sighs, amusement painted all over Luke’s face. “I’m sorry..”</p><p>Luke laughs shaking his head. “It’s nice to meet you, Emily.” He says. “Are you here to fill in for Hotch?”</p><p>“More like helping out.” She says. “When I got the call, I couldn’t resist putting the band back together.”</p><p>“Well, it’s nice to have you here.” He says with a nod of his head. “And you were right about earlier, we do have a lot on our plates.”</p><p>“I want my hug.” Hannah says, walking over to her.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” Emily says, wrapping her arms around Hannah. “Phone calls just don’t do justice. How’re you feeling? The baby?”</p><p>“We’re both doing good.” Hannah say, placing her hands on her stomach. “I’m not ready for maternity leave though.”</p><p>“Well you better, because once that babe comes, you’ll be home for as long as needed.” JJ says.</p><p>“Hey, can I have a word with you?” Emily says, looking at Hannah.</p><p>“Yeah sure.” Hannah says, motioning towards Hotch’s office. “He won’t mind.”</p><p>Sitting down on the couch, Hannah watches Emily as she locks the door and closes the blinds. Hannah furrow her eyebrows, trying to figure out what was going on. Emily leans on Hotch’s desk, before she straightens up and places her hands on her hips. “You know that worry isn’t healthy for a pregnant woman, right?” Hannah speaks up. “Because that’s exactly how I’m feeling.”</p><p>Emily sighs. “Hotch isn’t on TDY.” She says.</p><p>“He’s not?” Hannah says, cocking her head to the side. “Why tell us that if he isn’t? Is he okay?”</p><p>“I-I can’t tell you, not until we can tell everyone else.”</p><p>“Soo.. Why-”</p><p>“I just can’t keep this a secret, I just needed someone else to know besides Rossi and I that Hotch isn’t on TDY.”</p><p>“Why can’t you tell me?” Hannah says. “I won’t tell anyone until you and Rossi do.” Hannah says, standing up from the couch. Emily looks at you, her eyes telling you that she was conflicted. “Emily.. Stop with the secrets.. Okay? I’m tired of people keeping secrets from me..”</p><p>Emily looks down at her feet. Her mind spinning a thousand miles an hour. She picked at her nails as she tried to pick the right choice. Hannah walks over to Hotch’s desk as she waits for anything to come out of Emily’s mouth. Hannah spotted a file on the desk, Scratch’s photo sticking out from the inside of the manila folder. Picking up the file she opens it and looks at the photo of Scratch. Lifting her eyes to look at Emily, she found that she was already looking at you. Instantly, without any words emitting from her lips, Hannah knew just Emily was struggling to tell her.</p><p>“He’s back?” Hannah questions. Emily reluctantly nodded her head. “Why wouldn’t he just tell us?”</p><p>“He needed to get out and go into hiding in order to protect Jack.”</p><p>“So what do we do?” Hannah asks.</p><p>Emily shrugs her shoulders. “As much as I want to go after Scratch and help Hotch, we can’t. Not unless he makes a move on one of us.”</p><p>“He’s making a move on Hotch. He’s been driving Hotch insane since the first day we laid our eyes on him.” Hannah says, setting the file down on the table. “He’s going to come after us one by one until he finds Hotch and Jack. That is who he wants, that is who he’ll get. He’s always been two steps ahead of us. This is our-” Another pain hit the side of Hannah's stomach and she bends over the desk clutching her side.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Emily says, rushing over to her.</p><p>“Yeah.. Yeah, I’m fine.” Hannah says, waving her off.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Emily asks.</p><p>Hannah starts to nod her head again when she feels liquid slipping down her pant leg. “Nope.” She says, shaking herr head and sitting down in one of the chairs. “My water just broke.”</p><p>“Oh god.” Emily says, as she runs over to the door. “Spencer!”<br/>//</p><p>“Luke!” Hannah cries from the back seat. “Hurry!”</p><p>“I’m going as fast I can!” He exclaims, pressing the gas pedal further down.</p><p>“Deep breaths.” Emily says, as she tries to keep you calm.</p><p>Rossi stood up from his chair once he saw Emily walk into the room. The others followed closely behind him, all waiting for the news. “This is one hell of a welcome back.” Rossi says, chuckling making Emily smile.</p><p>“How is she?” JJ asks.</p><p>“She’s great.” Emily says.</p><p>“Boy or girl?” Garcia asks. “Can you tell us?”</p><p>“Girl.” Emily says, smiling big. “Tiny but healthy. Want to see her?”</p><p>“Yes, please.” Garcia says, raising her hand.</p><p>Laying their little girl down on the bed between her legs, Hannah slips her little arms into the sleeves of the onesie and buttoning the bottom of it between her legs. Picking up her back up, Hannah cradles her in her arms. Her eyes slowly started to open for the first time. “Spence, Spence!” Hannah calls him over. “Look at her eyes.”</p><p>“She has yours.” He smiles letting her tiny hand wrap around his index finger. “Hi beautiful girl.” He coos making a smile appear on her face. Hannah giggles and gently rubs her cheek with the tip of her finger. A knock comes on the door and Spencer walks over to open it. When he comes back he pulls the curtain apart and allows the team to walk in.</p><p>“Ohh.” JJ gasps. “She’s so tiny.”</p><p>Emily walks over to the bed and sits own beside Hannah. “She looks just like you.” Emily says. “Gosh, I’m gonna spoil her so much.”</p><p>“Well it only makes sense since you’ll be her godmother.”</p><p>“No.. Are you serious?”</p><p>Hannah nods her head and gently lifts up the baby for Emily to hold. “I just hope you’ll take the job so you can stay here.” Hannah whispers to only her so the others didn’t know. Emily smiles as she watches the baby curl her fingers around her index finger.</p><p>“Well I hate to break up the love fest here and I really do want to get to hold the baby but I just got a message.” Garcia says looking up from her phone. “We have a case.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>